A variety of analyses are being completed on the data collected for the HANES 1 to identify associations existent in the cross-sectional information. These results will provide the basis for hypotheses to be investigated in the HANES 1 Follow-up Survey. Such studies include the relationship of nutritional behavior to health status. In addition, validity and reliability studies will be completed to evaluate self reporting of health conditions.